dinoattackrpg01fandomcom-20200215-history
The Brickster
The Brickster is a criminal from LEGO Island. Biography Early Life The Brickster is one of many Minifigs who were not born, but built. He was built by the Infomaniac, shortly after the Infomaniac built LEGO Island and decided he wanted a friend. The Brickster was named by the Infomaniac, and in turn he named the Infomaniac. The Brickster and the Infomaniac spent many happy days together, having fun and building things on this island all to themselves. However, one day the Infomaniac presented the Brickster with an idea: building another Minifig to play with. The Brickster was shocked and angered, and went crazy as a result. He felt insulted that the Infomaniac would want another friend, and so decided that he didn't need the Infomaniac after all. He took a bunch of LEGO Bricks on the island, then assembled a spaceship and flew it to space. He found a good-sized asteroid with a breathable atmosphere. Using these stolen LEGO Bricks, he constructed the first buildings on this asteroid, and called it OGEL Island, as a mockery of LEGO Island's name. Over the years, the Brickster traveled back and forth between the LEGO Planet and OGEL Island, stealing LEGO Bricks to construct more on OGEL. He built a Pizzeria and a Palace using these stolen LEGO Bricks. He also created the island's inhabitants: strange, familiar yet alien creatures, and he designed the Brickster-Bots. With the Brickster-Bots, he gained an ability to, any place in the LEGO Universe, open a portal to OGEL Island to let his minions through. As the Infomaniac had built the Brickster, the Brickster decided to build his own companion in 1978. This Minifig, he decided, would be his brother and a second-in-command, and thus before creating this brother he created a second OGEL Island, called "Ogelis Asteroid", and another army of Brickster-Bots. However, the Brickster was not incredibly skilled at creating, and instead of built another adult Minifig, he built a newborn Minifig. Finding this baby too much to care for, he abandoned his brother on LEGO Island. Unbeknownst to him, the Infomaniac would find his brother, and put him in the care of Zachary and Faith Abody. During one return trip to the LEGO Planet, the Brickster was arrested by Nick Brick, a detective of the LEGO Island Police Department. After receiving one of Papa Brickolini's super-spicy-tongue-melting-jail-cell-door-opening-hot pizzas, the Brickster melted the lock of his cell and fled to the Residential Area, where he was caught again by Nick Brick and thrown back into jail, this time with a sign labeled "NO PIZZAS" outside his cell. LEGO Island For many years, the Brickster remained in jail, giving him much time to come up with a new plan. Even from his jail cell, he learned much about the Brickolini's pizza delivery boy, Pepper Roni, including the fact that Pepper could not read, and thus did not understand the "NO PIZZAS" sign. When Mr. Pollywanna, who repeated pizza orders for the Brickolini's since the Pizzeria lacked a phone, came to the Brickster's cell, the Brickster ordered a hot, spicy pizza, while doing his best impression of Nick Brick's voice. The parrot flew back to the Pizzeria and repeated the Brickster's order, and Papa thought that the order was from Nick. Minutes later, Pepper Roni arrived at the jail with the hot pizza, which the Brickster grabbed and, again, melted the lock off the cell. The Brickster, after insulting Pepper repeatedly, ran to the Police Helicopter and took off. He grabbed the Power Brick off the Information Center, and attached it to a laser he built. Then, he deconstructed the helicopter, stole the Ambulence from the Medical Center, stuffed the helicopter's bricks into the Ambulence, and drove to the Residential Area. He used bricks to form blockades, but Pepper Roni, Nick Brick, and Laura Brick still found a way into the Residential Area. Using the Power Brick, the Brickster demonstrated his new laser to Nick, Laura, and Pepper. The laser could rapidly deconstruct buildings and trees on LEGO Island. Pepper Roni pursued the Brickster's Ambulence on his skateboard, and the Brickster kept throwing pieces of the helicopter at Pepper to slow him down. However, after a while, the Brickster grew tired of the pursuit, parked the Ambulence in Captain Click's cave, and hid the remaining helicopter pieces on the island. Then, while Pepper Roni and Bill Ding reconstructed the Police Helicopter, the Brickster stole a Police Motorcycle and continued deconstructing the island. However, using the new Pizza Turbo Chucker, Pepper fired anchovy pizzas at the Brickster from the Helicopter. The Brickster slowed down to eat the pizzas, and in moments he was arrested by Nick and Laura Brick. The Brickster was thrown back in jail. LEGO Island Comic Adventures The Brickster later broke out of jail. He stole a Bricasso painting and used Professor Voltage's speedboat to hide it on Castle Island, while putting a crude drawing of himself in the LEGO Island Museum. Later, he stole the Crystal Brick from Achu's tribe. Then, he trapped Arnold in the House on Spooky Hill. Lastly, he and his Brickster-Bots stole the pizza oven from the Brickolini's Pizzeria to bring to OGEL Island. The Brickster also heard of Evil Ogel, whom he admired and looked up to as a role model. Over the years, he became a fanboy of Ogel. However, the Bricasso painting, Crystal Brick, Arnold, and pizza oven were all retrieved by Pepper Roni and his new friend Luna Rom. They captured the Brickster and threw him back in jail. The Brickster's Revenge The Brickster spent the next few years in jail. Pepper Roni continued to deliver pizzas to him, but these pizzas were intentionally kept short on spices by the Brickolinis to ensure that the Brickster would not use them to escape. However, unbeknownst to them, the Brickster would secretly take the jalapenos and anchovies off his pizzas and store them in his jail cell. In 2001, Pepper Roni arrived to bring the Brickster a standard pizza with only one chili. However, the Brickster added his stock of jalapenos, anchovies, and other spices to the pizza, resulting in a pizza that was hot and spicy enough to cause the Brickster to breathe his "patented dragon breath" and melt the jail cell door. Again, he stole the Police Helicopter and flew to the Information Center. This time, however, he snaked inside the building while the Infomaniac slept and stole the Constructopedia. He tore the pages out of the book, and opened a portal to OGEL Island, thus summoning Brickster-Bots to terrorize the LEGO Island citizens. He took five of the Constructopedia pages with him as he departed LEGO Island for Castle Island. At Castle Island, the Brickster deconstructed the bridge connecting the Lion's Kingdom and the Bull's Kingdom, and hid one of the pages down in the depths of the channel. Then, he gave another page to the Bull Knights to use as a flag, since their real flag was stolen by the Lion Knights. He also made a deal with Cedric the Bull, who would guard the Bull's page and make sure Pepper did not get it. Then, the Brickster traveled to Adventurers' Island. There, he hid one of the pages in the Tomb of the Matching Mummies, and another page in the Oasis. Finally, he met up with Sam Sinister and gave him the final page to guard. The Brickster returned to LEGO Island to find all the Brickster-Bots deconstructed by pizza-throwing. Thus, he summoned a new wave of pizza-immune Brickster-Bots, and kidnapped Mama and Papa Brickolini to make them work for him at the OGEL Island Pizzeria. At OGEL Island, the Brickster waited patiently at the Brickster's Palace. There, Pepper Roni arrived, and the Brickster tried to knock Pepper off his palace with a wave of Brickster-Bots. Pepper dodged the Brickster-Bots and was able to trick the Brickster into eating three of Papa's new white hot OGEL special pizza, which burned the Brickster's mouth. He jumped into one of the palace's jail cells to cool off his mouth with a barrel of water, but accidentally locked himself in the cell while doing so. Soccer Mania The Brickster later broke free and returned to LEGO Planet. He used a magic wrench to create bridges to LEGO Town, where he stole a car. He arrived just in time to witness a champion soccer team receiving the LEGO Cup. The Brickster ran into the ceremony, stole the LEGO Cup before the Mayor could give it to the team, and escaped in his car, though he left behind the magic wrench. The Brickster made his way back to Castle Island, knowing the champion soccer team was after him. He told Cedric the Bull to distract the soccer team while he escaped through a portal to the Arctic. However, the soccer team arrived in the Arctic shortly afterward. While they played a match against the Arctic Mechanics, the Brickster snuck around and broke the Arctic team's vehicles. He then made his way to Adventurers' Island, where he met up with Sam Sinister, Slyboots, and Rudo Villano. While Slyboots and Villano formed the Adventurers Villains soccer team to distract the champion soccer team, Sam Sinister led the Brickster to the coast. The Brickster continued on his way, passing the Skelly Ship as he crossed the ocean. The Brickster went to the spaceport's Launch Pad and deconstructed a spaceship, then proceeded to hide its pieces all over the LEGO Planet. Then, he made his way to his Volcano Hideout. As the champion soccer team drew near, the Brickster entered the hideout and fled in a Fish Ship. He did not realize that the astronauts at Super Space Station tracked his spaceship to its next destination, Mars. The champion team arrived at Mars, where the Brickster and his Brickster-Bots forced them to play the Martians' soccer team. When the champion team won, the Brickster ordered six of his Brickster-Bots to play against the team while he made his escape, but the Martians were able to trace his path. Recruiting Captain Roger Redbeard, Rudo Villano, Captain Click, Slyboots, and Cedric the Bull onto an Intergalactic team, the Brickster made his final showdown against the champion team near the Aero Tube Hangar. There, the Intergalactic team ultimately lost. While the champion team was awarded the Intergalactic Trophy, the Brickster was locked up in the cargo hold of the spaceship. When the spaceship returned to LEGO Planet, the Brickster claimed to have resigned from wanting to deconstruct the island. However, Nick Brick still did not trust the criminal and suspected that there was something far more sinister going on. Island Xtreme Stunts Director Steven Spielbrick arrived on LEGO Island in 2002, and decided to film a new action-stunt movie starring Pepper Roni and the Brickster called Island Xtreme Stunts. In this movie, the Brickster would star as the villain, who would kidnap a scientist as part of his evil experiments, then proceed to try escaping Pepper Roni throughout the rest of the movie. Most of the film was shot on LEGO Island using bluescreens. However, the Brickster would occasionally pull pranks on set, usually by knocking over equipment when nobody was looking. These pranks were discovered by Nick Brick, who was determined to prove that the Brickster had not resigned. After filming was done, the Brickster revealed that he was simply using the movie as a cover-up while his Brickster-Bots built him a tower on Space Mountain, from which he planned to deconstruct the entire LEGO Planet. He also kidnapped the Infomaniac and held him hostage, threatening to hurt him if anybody dared to stop him. Nonetheless, Pepper Roni arrived at the tower as expected. Atop the tower, the Brickster and Pepper fought, with the Brickster occasionally aided by Brickster-Bots. However, Pepper kept shoving the Brickster off the tower, and eventually the Brickster was too weak to continue fighting. Then, Sky Lane rescued the Infomaniac and turned off the mainframe computer, and the Brickster's plan was foiled. Once more, he was arrested and thrown in jail. The Brickster escaped again, and watched the world premiere of Island Xtreme Stunts. He was caught again and thrown back in jail. Supper Soggy Soccer The Brickster was seen in a speedboat when Evil Ogel was arrested by Pepper Roni just off the coast of LEGO Island. It is presumed that he helped Evil Ogel escape jail shortly after. Mission Deep Freeze The Brickster broke out of jail again, aided by Evil Ogel's Ice Drones. They brought the Brickster to Ogel's Mountain Fortress, where there was an Alpha Team Agent codenamed Frozeen due to be executed. The Brickster recognized Frozeen as the Minifig that he built back in 1978, and convinced Ogel to try to not kill Frozeen, but to convince Frozeen to join their side. When Ogel inquired the Brickster's motives, the Brickster replied that it was because Frozeen was his brother. The Brickster was later arrested once more. LEGO Island 3 The existence of the Brickspider Bot v1.0 reveals that, in 2007, the Brickster escaped jail one last time. He stole the Power Brick again and broke it into pieces, then spread these pieces over the LEGO Universe. He also met Evil Ogel himself, and requested a design for a special operations Brickster-Bot, which led to the design of the Brickspider Bot and later the Brickster-Bot Spider based off the Brickspider Bot. In addition, the Brickster and his Brickster-Bots kidnapped most of the LEGO Island population and left the island in ruin, and the population was also scattered about the LEGO Universe. The Brickster traveled to LEGO City, where he kidnapped Mayor Frictionfit. Pepper Roni arrived at LEGO City Hall, where he fought the Brickster again. The Brickster was forced to retreat after eating too many pizzas. The full details of what happened are unknown. However, the Brickster was ultimately defeated at OGEL Island, arrested, and brought back to a life in jail on LEGO Island. Dino Attack The Brickster was freed in 2010 by Nick and Laura Brick for reasons that which they did not explain. Not understanding the severity of the issue, the Brickster sneaked off the cargo ships where the LEGO Island population were evacuating and escaped to LEGO Island. His actions went unknown, and the cargo ships left without him. More cargo ships arrived, but to the Brickster's horror, no Minifigs were aboard, but Mutant Dinosaurs. While the Mutant Dinos tore the island to pieces, the Brickster was contacted by Sam Sinister, who told him to meet with him, Evil Ogel, General Evil, and Vladek in LEGO City. After arriving in LEGO City, the Brickster and the other villains constructed a massive airship they called the Villains Headquarters. Then, while investigating the appearance of the Silver Scorpion, the Brickster and the other villains were trapped inside of a building that collapsed. They were discovered by Dino Attack agent Rex, who unburied them in the Silver Scorpion as Ogel radioed his henchmen aboard the Villains Headquarters for help. Before Rex could decide what to do with the villains, the Villains Headquarters arrived, and the Brickster and the other villains got aboard. FUTURE The airship landed in a safer area of LEGO City where the villains met up with General Evil to discuss how to handle the Dino Attack. A Blacktron General offered assistance, but was refused by Ogel due to the Blacktron assisting former Alpha Team Agent Kotua. Immediately afterward, four mysterious figures arrived, claiming they wanted to help. In order to convince the villains, the four representatives of FUTURE spoke independently with each villain. The Brickster was paired up up with a minifig who called himself "Robo-Limb". The Brickster and Robo-Limb walked through the streets of LEGO City while Robo-Limb explained his past experiences, allowing the Brickster to see that he and Robo-Limb shared much in common. Eventually, Robo-Limb revealed to the Brickster that he was a future version of the Brickster called the Frickster. Later, the villains captured agent Rex and held him aboard the Villains Headquarters for interrogation. The Brickster and the Frickster attempted to stop Rex and The Phantom from escaping, only to crash into Finister. While Rex escaped the Villains Headquarters, the Brickster, Frickster, Finister, Sam Sinister, Vladek, and Fladek battled The Phantom. The Phantom defeated all six villains and forced them to crash-land the Villains Headquarters in the outskirts of LEGO City. The Brickster and the rest of the villains, both present and future, met up with Fogel, Ogel, and General Evil. After making minor repairs to the airship, the villains captured two sentient Mutant T-Rexes, Chompy, Little Bot, PBB and The Phantom and brought them aboard the airship. While the FUTURE villains battled their captives, the Brickster and the other villains watched their future-selves fall one by one. The Brickster was disappointed that the Frickster was the second villain to be defeated, expecting the more powerful future-Brickster to not get beaten up so easily. After the FUTURE villains were defeated and sent back to their own time, the villains captured the Dino Attack Agents and their allies. The Brickster, eager to dispose of a Brickster-Bot that did not follow his orders, teamed up with Vladek and took PBB outside Villains Headquarters, where they chained the FMB-Bot down and place a timed explosive near him. They were successful in destroying the FMB-Bot. Vladek and the Brickster returned to Villains Headquarters and found that Little Bot had escaped his torturers and was threatening Ogel and General Evil. As Little Bot transformed into Libo, the Brickster, Sinister, and Vladek fled the Villains Headquarters. Dr. Rex's Laboratory The Brickster, Sam Sinister, and Vladek ended up hiding out in a wrecked pizzeria after escaping the Villains Headquarters. There, the Brickster sent Vladek to fetch him a super-spicy-tongue-melting-jail-cell-door-opening-hot pizza. They spotted two T-Rexes entering a nearby subway station and tried to follow them, but were forced back by a Mutant Raptor, separating Vladek from the group. The Brickster and Sam Sinister instead found another subway station, but the Brickster was shot with lightning by a Mutant Pterosaur before Sinister managed to shoot the Mutant Dino down. In the subway station, the two villains encountered Amanda Claw. They attempted to get information out of her, but in response to being threatened by Sinister's Sonic Screamer, Amanda used her chain whip to take the weapon away from Sinister. She proceeded to knock out the Brickster and Sinister before continuing through the tunnel. After regaining consciousness, the Brickster and Sinister continued through the subway and found Vladek tied up. They freed the Scorpion Knight and kept going, eventually finding Vladek's armor and weapons. However, they were then surrounded by Mutant Raptors. As the Mutant Raptors closed in, several Brickster-Bots, Shadow Knights, and Sinister henchmen arrived and saved the villains. The Brickster, Sam Sinister, and Vladek entered a sewage system connected to the subway and encountered a Mutant T-Rex. They were easily overwhelmed and were forced to flee into a circular chamber, where they were attacked by Minifig/Mutant Lizard Hybrids controlling turrets. The Brickster dodged the blasts long enough for a Dino Track Transport controlled by Frozeen, Amanda, and Libo to arrive and defeat the Hybrids. The villains then engaged the Dino Attack allies in battle. Frozeen and Libo were about to get revenge on the Brickster and Vladek for killing PBB when the Hybrids struck back, defeating both the villains and the Dino Attack allies. The Brickster found himself chained to a wall inside the Dino Island Laboratory with the other Minifigs. Their captor, Dr. Rex, arrived and revealed he was behind the Dino Attack. While Dr. Rex tried to discourage the Minifigs from escaping, Libo escaped his chains and convinced Dr. Rex to leave while he freed Frozeen and Amanda, leaving the Brickster and the other villains still chained to the wall. However, Sinister used his hook to pick the locks, and the villains were freed. They traveled through the Dino Island Laboratory and met up with Frozeen, Libo, and Amanda again, this time with General Evil and Evil Ogel. Evil Ogel explained that he was proposing an alliance between the Dino Attack Team and the villains, to which the Brickster agreed. The newly allied group of Minifigs were soon joined by Chompy and Rex, but were caught by Dr. Rex and were forced to battle his Hybrids. The Brickster summoned Brickster-Bots to combat the Hybrids, but each robot was quickly taken down while he cowered in a corner in fear. Later, hiding behind an overturned table, the Brickster disassembled one of his Brickster-Bots and built a hoverboard out of it. While L-D1748 distracted the Hybrids, the Brickster and the others escaped on the hoverboard and encountered what they believed Rex the T-Rex and Dr. Rex the minifig, but did not realize that the two had switched minds in a freak accident and Rex was now a Minifig and Dr. Rex was a T-Rex. With the help of the true Rex, the Brickster and the others were able to escape through a window into the jungles of Dinosaur Island. They later freed the Mesozoic Morphing Monsters and let them attack the laboratory. Meanwhile, the Minifigs built a boat out of a ruined Ogel Control center and escaped the island. They arrived in the Dragon Masters region of Castle Cove and encountered a dragon. After tying its mouth shut, the Brickster and the other villains rode on the dragon. The group met an old pirate called Greybeard who had escaped to Castle Cove from Antarctica. The group then collected enough bricks from wrecked castles and built an airship they named the 1000 Raptor. Then, while the heroes boarded the ship and flew to LEGO City, the Brickster and the rest of the villains went on their dragon. While on their way back, they were attacked by a pack of Mutant Pterosaurs and General Evil doubled back to Dinosaur Island. As they approached LEGO City, the villains abandoned their dragon, using it to lure away a Mutant T-Rex, and joined the rest of the group on the 1000 Raptor. Unable to support their weight, 1000 Raptor then crashed outside of the Dino Attack Headquarters. The Brickster and the rest of the villains were then apprehended by the Dino Attack Team and thrown into prison. However, he was freed when Frozeen, Libo, and Rex confirmed the villain's alliance with the Dino Attack Team. Dino Attack Team Although his role was not revealed, the Brickster did participate in the mission to the Goo Caverns, with Vladek and Sam Sinister. Shortly after the eruption of Quadrant 14, they reached the Trouble Sub Docking Bay in their Underground Cruiser and boarded the giant submarine. Being a realist, the Brickster was later assigned to Antarctica on a secret mission to exterminate cold-adapted Mutant Dinos before the reached the Refugee Facilities. The Brickster assisted in destroying the dinosaur nests and hunting the dinos, but was captured by the Ice Snake King. However, an alliance was formed between the Dino Attack Team and the Ice Snakes, and the Brickster was able to continue the mission. However, a traitor leaked information about the secret mission which resulted in the riots in the Refugee Facilities. After the riots were controlled, the Brickster returned to LEGO City and had a talk with Frozeen and Specs. They agreed to send a massive force of all available Brickster-Bots and FMB-Bots to Dinosaur Island to raid the Dino Island Laboratory and to distract XERRD while the rest of the Dino Attack Team went to Adventurers' Island to destroy Dr. Rex's Maelstrom Temple. The Brickster himself traveled to Dinosaur Island to lead the Brickster-Bots and FMB-Bots in a guerrilla war against XERRD. After his robot force was completely destroyed, the Brickster was cornered by Dr. Rex. However, the Brickster had already set up a large amount of explosives throughout the Dino Island Laboratory and proceeded to detonate them. Incapacitating Dr. Rex with a super-spicy-tongue-melting-jail-cell-door-opening-hot pizza, the Brickster escaped the laboratory and surveyed the damage he had caused. The destruction he saw filled him with bliss. The Brickster returned to LEGO City in time for the final battle against Dr. Rex and his army of Mutant Dinos. He salvaged a wrecked T-1 Typhoon, quickly patched it up with spare LEGO bricks, and flew it into battle against the Mutant Dinos. The Brickster ultimately engaged Dr. Rex himself in battle atop Dino Attack Headquarters, but when the helicopter became too damaged to continue the fight, he ejected himself and was flown to safety by a pair of Brickster-Bots. Post-War After the battle, the Brickster reconciled with Frozeen, who was proud of the Brickster's bravery in battle against Dr. Rex. The Brickster later showed up at the Lorin Nelson Orchestra concert in LEGO City, along with Sam Sinister and Vladek. The Brickster attended the New Year's celebration on LEGO Island. During the party, he briefly met up with fellow Dino Attack veterans Zachary Virchaus, Minerva Fabello, Zelda Frodongan, and Holly Vinyaya, and told them to vouch for him should he ever get arrested again. The Brickster also promised to welcome Minerva to LEGO Island by occasionally throwing insults her way, as he does to all LEGO Island civilians. Abilities and Traits The Brickster was once an avid builder but has become obsessed with deconstruction. Whether it is LEGO Island or the entire LEGO Planet, he wants to deconstruct whatever he sees. However, he puts his building skills to use at times, and has created Brickster-Bots, jet packs, and the entire OGEL Island. The Brickster is known for his "patented dragon breath", which allows him to actually breathe fire upon eating a super spicy pizza. He also has the ability to open portals to OGEL Island to summon Brickster-Bots. The Brickster is a mean bully, and enjoys insulting nearly everyone he meets. Other than himself, he has no regard for anyone, not even his own Brickster-Bots. He considers Evil Ogel his role model and claims to be Ogel's number one fan. His favorite food is pizza, and he considers it the only thing he would ever stop for. However, the Brickster is not particularly intelligent and is capable of falling into obvious traps. Category:Villains Category:LEGO Category:Dino Attack Allies